Untitled
by TristraCross
Summary: Jus a lil Final Fantasy-Gundam Wing fic. My friend and I are bored outta minds, so were writting this lil thingy. So far, it's all pretty much humor, but later on in the chapters, it might turn into a lil romance/action/drama. We still need to come up wit


"General Yun Ling

Chapter 1:

"General Cross."

"Tristra, it's Trinity. Duo and I are in the Kashkabald Desert..."

"Hang on," Tristra interrupted. There was a pause, and a click, and then Tristra's voice. "Okay, I put you on speaker. Me, Heero and Amber are all here. May as well tell us all what's going on?"

"Okay," Trinity said. "Well, we landed here, and tried to contact Lieutenant Gillespie, but got static, as well as the same repeated message of 'Everything's fine here. No change.' Duo kept beaconing him, and we realized it was just a recording of Dr. O's voice."

"What does that mean?" Heero asked, his tired voice coming through the intercom.

"It means that Dr. O is dead. So is Dr. J."

"Dead?" Amber asked. "How?"

"It appears to have been some sort of airborne disease. When we first landed, Duo sensed the barest trace of magic in the air, but not strong enough to have caused the level of death we're seeing here. The entire platoon was wiped out. They're all corpses."

"Shit," Heero cursed.

"We've decided not to go out to investigate. Currently, Duo is trying to collect an air sample so we can look at it. If we can't determine what it is from the ship, we'll come back to Esthar."

"So, you don't know what the disease is?" Tristra asked, almost at the same time as Heero asked "What sort of disease could move so rapidly?"

"Well, to answer both your questions, neither of us know. Duo is almost positive that the disease was originally created by OZ or the White Fang, and cultivated regularly, like a normal disease. The trace magic he may be feeling is probably from the original origins of the sandstorm."

"So, you think that OZ and or White Fang started this wind storm because they needed the virus to travel?" Heero asked.

Trinity nodded, then verbally confirmed his answer to be correct when she remembered that they wouldn't be able to see her nod. "Yeah. The storm is relatively clear now. That's how we can see all the bodies. Some of them are in a pretty advanced stage of rot."

"Do you think even with the Esthar technology that we'll be able to figure out what this virus is?" Amber asked.

"We're not sure. I think we'll know more once Duo gets the sample. If we find that it's not too, too dangerous, I think we'll go out in gas masks."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Heero asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Don't worry..." Trinity purred knowingly. "We're both fairly intelligent." She laughed gently into the communicator.

"What's so funny?" Tristra asked on the other end. 

"Nothing... Right, Heero?"

There was a pause, then Amber's voice came on. "Why is he blushing?"

"Never mind," Trinity said laughingly. "So, is there _any _good news? Like, how we can beat OZ and the White Fang?"

"Amber's pregnant," Tristra said, which was followed by a grimace that Trinity knew was Amber's voice.

"Really?!" Trinity exclaimed. "Well, that is good news.... Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Amber replied quietly. "Yeah, it is a good thing..."

"Oh, Duo's coming back up. I'll put you guys on speaker as well."

"Okay, back..." Duo exclaimed, slumping into his chair.

"What did you find?" Heero asked, personally feeling better as soon as he heard Duo's voice.

The Asian man nearly jumped out of his chair when Heero's voice wafted through the cockpit. He gasped. "Jesus Christ!"

Tristra laughed on the other end. "Did we scare you, sweetheart?"

"Yes..." He frowned. "Okay, I got the air sample. The computer is analyzing it now. It should be done any second..." He turned on a monitor, touching the screen to activate a few things. "Hmmm... It can't really read it. It's bringing up possible similar diseases, so maybe there's a mixture, and OZ and White Fang mixed them all together..."

Trinity leaned over his shoulder. "Anthrax... Flesh-Eating Bacteria, Ebola Sudan, etc."

"Hmmm..." Duo looked at the screen. "It's dissipating. Once it hits the air, it's much weaker... But, we can't be sure of that unless we get a sample of tissue of one of the bodies."

"Is it safe to go outside?" Tristra asked.

"From this, if we have gas masks, and don't touch anything, we should be fine. But, there are spacesuits aboard, that could be used as a field Hazmat suit."

"So, there are no survivors?" Heero asked.

"No," Duo answered. "The Bio-scan showed zilch, except for the disease's traces. So, Dr. J and Dr. O are dead."

"What does that mean for Relena?" Amber asked.

"I think that Dr. J made his machine," Trinity explained. "We'd have to go in the building to make sure."

"Do a few more tests before you go waltzing out there," Heero commanded. "Amber, you go send out a warning for nobody to go to the Kashkabald region until I say so."

"Yes, fine..." There were the noises of Amber getting out of her chair. They could hear a door opening and closing. "You two, get in and out of there as quickly as possible. Go out and check the settlement there. Only take a sample if it isn't endangering your lives."

"Yes, sir!" Trinity exclaimed teasingly.

"Shut up," Heero muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, Heero," Trinity pointed out, smiling as she placed a finger on her smooth, pale cheek. "Duo will be back and safe in your bed before you know it!"

"Trinity!" Duo exclaimed angrily.

There was a silence from Heero on the other end of the communicator as Tristra laughed loudly. There was a heavy contact sound, and then Tristra cried out. "Ow, Heero! Why are you kicking me!?"

Duo glowered at Trinity. "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

She just waved her hand. "What? I think it's cute!"

"What's going on?" Tristra asked. "I'm confused. As well as in pain, thanks to Heero."

"Heero and Duo kissed!" Trinity exclaimed before anyone else could say anything.

"You dog!" Tristra exclaimed.

"This is not the right time!" Heero yelled, his voice clipped.

"I agree..." Duo muttered. "We'll do some research, and get back to Esthar as soon as possible," Duo muttered, his cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry, Heero."

"It's fine...." Heero muttered. "Tristra can you gather some sort of medical team to look into anything that Trinity and Duo bring back."

"Okay, stud..." she teased, leaving the room.

Chapter 2:

Tristra walked out the door and down the hall, looking around. "So Heero has Duo now. What a stud, haha!" she snickered to herself. She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around. "Hey Trowa!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He smiled down at her, "How's Trinity and Duo doing out there?" he asked in his monotone voice. 

"Everything is just fine. Dr. J and Dr. O are dead. Oh, oh! I also found out that Heero and Duo are a couple now!"

"Oh really? Heero, that dog." Trowa snickered.

The two of them sat down at a table in the cafeteria. "Oh yes, and Amber is pregnant now. I'm gonna be an auntie! But she still hasn't told me who the father is yet…" She explained as she sipped at some coffee.

"It's Heero."

Tristra choked and looked up at the emerald-eyed boy. "Are you serious?! But isn't he with… Duo?"

Trowa nodded slowly as Tristra stared at him wide-eyed. "Hey Tris! Hey Trowa!" yelled a voice. The two of them turned around. Veronica came jogging up to them, her curly blond hair bouncing behind her. "Hey." She said, trying to catch her breath. Tristra smiled and waved while Trowa moved his chair away slowly.

"I was wondering. I have to go on some mission and transfer to the Galbadia Garden, and I still need a partner. Would any of you like to help me out?" She asked. "Sorry, I have to put together a medical team to go check out the stuff Trinity and Duo found…" Veronica sighed and turned to Trowa. "What about you? Can you go with me?" Trowa began to back away again. 

"Hey Tris, you can go with her. It should be fun for the two of you." Tris looked at him surprised, "Are you sure? What abou-" She was quickly interrupted, "No no, I'll take care of it, now you two run off. I got to go put together that team thing. Bye!" He said as he ran off.

"Yay! This will be fun!" Veronica said jumping up and down. Tristra sat, staring at Trowa as he disappeared into the crowd.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Squall sat in the classroom , he had stayed up most of the night working. It was hard being a seeD, always working late at night, class during the day, it could become too much sometimes. "Class dismissed." Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, Squall waited a few moments before getting up and walked slowly out of the class.

"Hey Squall!!"

"…Hi Selphie"

"What's wrong? You seem tired!"

"…"

"Anyways, were gonna have another Garden Festival, and I was wondering if you would like to help out."

"…"

"Oh Come on Squall. Don't be all silent!"

"Fine. You seem to be putting in a lot of effort…"

"Woo hoo!" She yelled jumping up and down. "I'll see you Friday for the first meeting, try not to be late." She said as she walked off. Squall sighed and walked back to his dorm.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

"Squall. Squall? Wake up, Cid needs to see us." Zell shaked the brown haired boy's arm. Squall gave a small groan as he sat up. "You okay man?" Squall nodded quickly and stood up.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you at Cid's office. Later!" Zell ran off.

Squall sighed slowly and walked out.


End file.
